Powerpuff Girls Micro Macro Menace
by szemig
Summary: Here's my PPG fanfiction with the Micropuff Girls and their boy counterparts, the Miniruff Boys. Enjoy!


THE SMALL CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!  
>where our little heros, the Powerpuff Girls always save the day!<p>

But now it seems the Rowdyruff Boys are too strong!

Let's hope they save this day as well!

"- We gotta kick your butts, boys!" - said Buttercup

"- Yeah, so prepare to lose!" - said Bubbles with

"- Let's go, girls!" - said Blossom

"- Just think, little babies! Butch, Boomer, let's fight!" - said Brick and they started to attack the girls

And the fight started..

"- This knuckle sandwhich will be your last lunch!" - said Buttercup to Butch and she punched him

"- Oh yeah? Well, I don't think so!" - said Butch and he bowed and kicked Buttercup

"- Oh!" - yelled Buttercup

"- This laser will teach you a lesson!" - said Blossom and shot Brick

"- I'm afraid you are not fast enough!" - said Brick and he quickly flew away and punched Blossom

"- Ah!" - yelled Blossom

"- This sonic scream will shake the evilness out of you! - said Bubbles and she sonic screamed Boomer

"- Screaming won't help you to beat me!" - said Boomer and he blocked her sonic scream and punched her

"- Uh!" - yelled Bubbles

Looks like the girls need help...

"- Oh,boy! They are too strong! We want help!" - said Bubbles sadly

"- They are unbeatable!" - said Buttercup

"- Hey, I have a very good idea!" - exclaimed Blossom

"- And what?" - asked Buttercup and Bubbles

"- They are three boys, we are three girls. But with double power we can beat them!" - explained Blossom

"- And who can be as strong as us?" - asked Buttercup

"- The Micropuff Girls!" - said Blossom happily

"- Yay...hey, wait a minute! They made us fool!" - said Buttercup

"- Yeah, Blossom! Why do you think we could count on them again?" - asked Bubbles

"- I know, I know! But now this is a special occassion and they can help us to beat the boys, because they are us in micro version." - said Blossom

"- Alright." - said Buttercup

"- Alright, if you say." - said Bubbles

"- Now let's call them!" - said Blossom

And the girls called their miniature versions in order to beat the boys...

"- Oh, Micropuff Girls!" - called the girls them

And they appeared immediately...

"- Hello, Powerpuff Girls!" - saluted the Micropuff Girls them

"- Micropuff Girls, we need your help! We cannot beat the Rowdyruff Boys, because we are too weak to beat them. But together we could beat them!" - said Blossom to the Micropuff Girls

"- So you want us back?" - said the Micropuff Girls

"- Yeah! Let's beat those boys once and for all!" - said Buttercup

"- You are our only hope!" - said Blossom

"- Please help us!" - begged Bubbles

"- Alright, we help!" - said the Micropuff Girls

GO, GO, MICRO-MACRO TEAM!

Meanwhile the boys...

"- Do you see, boys? We beat those lamo babies!" - said Brick with evil grin 

"- Yeah, they have no chance!" - said Boomer with big laugh

"- Yeah! They cannot beat us, because we are much stronger than them!" - said Butch

"- With the double power you'll never!" - said the girls and the Micropuff Girls

"- WHAATT? WHO ARE YOU?" - asked the boys amazingly

"- We are the Micropuff Girls and with the Powerpuff Girls we are about to beat you, boys!" - said the Micropuff Girls

"- Oh really? We are very scared!" - said the boys with mocking face expression

"- So you mock us, huh? Bring it on, boys!" - said the Micropuff Girls and the Powerpuff Girls angrily and they attacked the boys

AND SO THE BOYS ATTACK... 

Blossom and Micro Blossom attacked with laser:

"- Macro and Micro laser!" - said Blossom and Micro Blossom and they shot laser at Brick

"- Arrgh!" - yelled Brick

Bubbles and Micro Bubbles attacked with sonic scream:

"- Macro and Micro sonic scream!" - said Bubbles and Micro Bubbles and they sonic screamed Boomer

"- Eeeehh!" - yelled Boomer

Buttercup and Micro Buttercup attacked with vortex:

"- Macro and Micro vortex!" - said Buttercup and Micro Buttercup and they turned into green vortex and attacked Butch

"- Grrrr!" - yelled Butch

AND THE BOYS HAVE LOST... BUT...

"- Uhhh, they didn't joke! Together they are stronger than us!" - moaned Boomer

"- Yeah! I'll be feelin' this tomorrow!" - Butch held his head

"- Come on, boys! We could beat them if we team up as well... But how?" - wondered Brick

After a long thinking... 

"- So how will we beat them?" - asked Boomer

"- Well, the girls have their miniature versions so we could do the same thing!" - explained Brick

"- And how will we do that?" - asked Butch

"- Like they we call our miniature versions,too!" - said Brick

"- And how will we call them?" - asked Boomer

"- Umm...I think, let's call them the Miniruff Boys!" - said Brick

"- Yeah!" - said the other two boys

And they called their mini versions as well...

"- Oh, Miniruff Boys!" - said the boys

And they appeared immediately...

"- Hello, boys!" - saluted the Miniruff Boys

"- Boys, can you help us? We must beat the Powerpuff Girls and their miniature versions, the Micropuff Girls!" - said Brick to the Miniruff Boys

"- Yeah, sure! So six vs six? I think it'll be a job for us!" - said Mini Brick

"- Awesome! Now let's go!" - exclaimed the boys

"- Yeah, let's kick their butts!" - said the Miniruff Boys and they flew with the Rowdyruff Boys to beat the girls

THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS AND THE MINIRUFF BOYS WENT TO BEAT THE GIRLS...

Meanwhile the girls...

"- Hahaha, how they moaned!" - laughed the Micropuff Girls

"- Yeah! We never lose!" - said the Powerpuff Girls

"- Or maybe yes?" - said the Rowdyruff Boys and their mini versions

"- HUUUUUUH?" - said the Powerpuff Girls and the Micropuff Girls amazingly

"- We are the Miniruff Boys and with the Rowdyruff Boys we'll kick your micro-macro butts!" - said the Rowdyruff Boys and their mini versions

"- You just think, boys! Good girls never lose and you'd better give the fight up!" - said the Powerpuff Girls

"- And you have no chance against our micro powers!" - said the Micropuff Girls

"- Well, we'll see about that!" - said the Rowdyruff Boys

AND THEY ATTACKED EACH OTHER!

Blossom vs Brick:

"- So we meet again, huh? For the last time!" - said Blossom and she kicked Brick

"- Uhh, you..." - said Brick angrily

"- Wasn't it enough?" - asked Blossom and she punched him

Micro Blossom vs Mini Brick:

"- Oh, hello! Do you know who I am?" - asked Micro Blossom mysteriously

"- Umm...no." - said Mini Brick

"- Your worst micro nightmare!" - said Micro Blossom and she punched and kicked him

"- I hope this lesson will be enough for you!" - said Micro Blossom

Bubbles vs Boomer:

"- Come on, blond boy!" - threatened Bubbles him and she kicked and made sonic scream

"- Just you wait you..." - said Boomer

"- And take that!" - said Bubbles and hit him

Micro Bubbles vs Mini Boomer:

"- Catch me if you can!" - said Micro Bubbles and she flew away

"- I'm not scared of you!" - said Mini Boomer and he flew after her

"- So not scared? Well, this punch will freeze your smile to your face!" - said Micro Bubbles and she punched him

"- Ugh!" - moaned Mini Boomer

"- Next time look at who you start the fight with!" - said Micro Bubbles and she threw him on the ground

Buttercup vs Butch:

"- Eat this second knuckle sandwhich for your last lunch!" - said Buttercup and she also punched Butch

"- You'll pay for this!" - said Butch furiously and he flew after Buttercup

"- Huh? Didn't you give up?" - said Buttercup and she turned back and kicked him

"- Yikes!" - moaned Butch

Micro Buttercup vs Mini Butch:

"- Come here, little green boy! It's time to kick your mini butts!" - said Micro Buttercup and she attacked Mini Butch

"- Never!" - said Mini Butch and he escaped

"- Oh yeah? I must contradict it!" - said Micro Buttercup definitely and she did a combo at Mini Butch

AND THE GIRLS WON...

Later in the city, making the way back home...

"- Yay, we did it!" - said the Powerpuff Girls

"- Well, as we always say..." - said Micro Blossom

"- Good fighters..." - said Micro Bubbles

"- Good techniques!" - said Micro Buttercup

"- Yeah!" - said the Powerpuff Girls happily

"- Well, it's time to go, girls!" - said Micro Blossom

"- Wait, don't go!" - said Blossom sadly

"- If you went, we'd miss you!" - said Bubbles

"- Yeah, come with us, Micropuff Girls! Townsville will need you as well as us." - said Buttercup optimistically

"- I'm sure that our father, Professor Utonium will also love you!" - said the Powerpuff Girls happily

"- Aww, thanks very much, Powerpuff Girls!" - exclaimed the Micropuffs happily

"- You're welcome! Now let's go home." - said Blossom

Later at the Utonium house...

"- Hi, professor!" - saluted Blossom

"- Oh, hi girls, at last you...OH MY GOD, WHO ARE THESE?" - said the professor

"- It's our miniature versions, the Micropuff Girls! They came from an other dimension." - said Bubbles happily

"- I see... Well, hello, Micropuff Girls!" - said the professor

"- Hi, Professor Utonium!" - said the Micropuffs

"- Professor, can they stay here? Please, please!" - asked Blossom

"- Sure, Blossom! Now let's have dinner and then go to sleep, girls." - said the professor

"- Alright!" - exclaimed the Powerpuff Girls and the Micropuff Girls

After the dinner...

"- Time to sleep, girls. Goodnight!" - said the professor silently and he left

"- Goodnight, professor!" - said the Powerpuff Girls and the Micropuff Girls

AND THEY FELT ASLEEP...

Blossom... Micro Blossom... Bubbles... Micro Bubbles... Buttercup... and not at least Micro Buttercup! 

AND SO ONCE AND FOR ALL THIS DAY IS SAVED... 

THANKS TO THE POWERPUFF GIRLS...

AND THEIR MINIATURE VERSIONS, THE MICROPUFF GIRLS!


End file.
